


Day 56 - It's lonely at the top

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Caring makes people weak.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 56 - It's lonely at the top

Caring makes people weak.

He is a man of power and power is the only thing that counts. Play the game, move the pieces, watch the outcome, begin anew.

No family, no wife, no kids, no close friends to distract him or to give others an advantage over him. The resulting loneliness was a prize he’d been willing to pay.

His only weakness was the love for his little brother. The only one who could ever touch his heart, from the moment he had been born and his miniature fingers gripped Mycroft’s for the first time.

When he first started working for the government, he saw that his feelings for Sherlock were a flaw and he tried to get rid of them, tried to push him away. He managed to destroy the close relationship they had and he let Sherlock fall when he desperately needed someone to catch him.

He realised soon enough that he couldn’t escape his emotions and tried to repair the damage, but Sherlock – memory like an elephant – never forgave him.

So now he worries and cares for Sherlock from a distance. And is grateful that John is there to spare his brother the loneliness he is living.

Because now that he is older he feels it. It doesn't seem worth it any more. And it hurts badly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'fragile'.
> 
> I am sick and cold, so if you have any Sherlock/John fics (fluff or porn) you'd rec, please do so in the comments! Thanks! :)


End file.
